


Island Discovery

by Hyakuhachi



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakuhachi/pseuds/Hyakuhachi
Summary: Prompt:A character of your choice (whoever you want!) has discovered a new island! Where is it? What does it look like? What should they call it?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: SofA Lite





	Island Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Betaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betaaa/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sofa2020lite](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sofa2020lite) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> A character of your choice (whoever you want!) has discovered a new island! Where is it? What does it look like? What should they call it?

Please enjoy this wintry ice cream island! :D

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/191417840@N06/50768476813/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
